freepastafandomcom-20200214-history
Blood Spade
In MS Paint Adventures website, there is a secret adventure that can be only accessed with a link (?s=3), if you go there, you will see that it only have a single page entitled "?????", and the panel there will be a spade in a dark background, filled with some blood on the background. I've discovered it last hours ago after I've also discovered Homestuck BETA (which is ?s=5), it actually seems to serve no purpose other than being a modif in various Homestuck pages (especially the ones relating to Jack Noir), actually the page is meant to be a base for the adventure of The Midnight Crew, however it was left like that for unknown reasons. When I first discovered the page, I was struck by mild paranoia for some reason. But every time I think of it, the paranoia follows, through the effect is likely be the feelings generated by the image due to the design, I don't know why. But the image just made me nervous, I don't know why. Since this discovery I began to got more paranoia feelings, I actually contacted my best friend about it, but through he doesn't see anything abnormal, but maybe it's just my mind, however the effect goes stronger and once I thought the spade was animate I decided to finish reading Problem Sleuth, but after that it linked into the page of Blood Spade, and then there was the intense paranoia, however I'm just tempted to stare at it, and the spade start to become animate, like up and down slowly. I figured out it was an illusion, my friend become online that time so I decided to contact my friend about it, however he doesn't got the feeling of paranoia, but he has seen the spade being animate like mentioned earlier, so I thought that was not normal. The spade must be an anomaly in the MSPA site of some sort. I checked the page again, this time, the spade was fully animate, I was stuck at staring at the screen, the paranoia was so intense, I was unable to move away from staring that image, but however, then I noticed something. It was the typical " >" link to the next page. Strange, it wasn't there when I first saw the page! I clicked on it. I'm actually surprised what's there : it's the actual Midnight Crew adventure! actually a few parts of it are seen in Homestuck too, but it just abruptly end for some reason, I didn't know why it has appeared here however, maybe the paranoia, I thought it was an actual adventure, so I repeat reading it again. However, after the part I thought the "Midnight Crew" adventure would abruptly end by cutting to Dave Strider again, there were a horrifying scene that it would make me regret seeing the blood spade again for days. It was just a room, but something was odd there... there was a body of my friend there, and it seems like as if he were dead, however there were no blood splatters or anything, just his body lying down there, I was utterly horrified by the image, but his dead body was in Live-Action, but the room was in 2d, I don't know what's wrong there, but it jams paranoia to my heart. The next page were just Spades Slick staring and looking at the body silently, but then again I have no idea why he do that, maybe satisfied? maybe. I clicked the next page and there were that blood spade again... And it was moving even more smooth than before... I figured out that the comic actually killed my friend, but I cannot do anything about it, the only thing I do is to stare at that spade, over time, it seems like it was going out of the screen or something, I was just numb there with nothing to do, staring at that spade, I feel as if it is going to move out of the screen. Startled, I passed out. Next day I woke up and I found up my laptop was in the state of sleep, when I opened it, the internet browser was still open, but instead of the blood spade page, thankfully, it was this page instead, I got a little creeped out by it actually. I closed the tab and go read Homestuck instead, but however, it took abnormally long for that tab to load, out of boredom, I decided to check my email inbox, surprised, there were one email there from my another friend, who was in the same house as with my best friend, and the subject was just gibberish really just like she normally do, I expected it to be a ponification of characters from franchises I like, just to annoy me, however I decided to check the email anyway. But however that was unexpected. The email reads simply: He's dead I got terrified. I quickly travel to my friend's house and go into the house, my friend wasn't there, not even my girl friend (albeit different ones), or you know, she has disappeared, but the thing abnormal is that it's too quiet, I checked all of the rooms but the bedroom, all empty, I checked the bedroom, and what I see... He's dead. I found his corpse blacked out on the bed, in fact his heart isn't beating at all, even when I checked his pulses, I don't know what's the cause of his death actually, until I checked... In his mouth there were of those tiny bloody iron artifacts, which is actually shaped like a spade, I got shocked, I kept nagging his body and there were more of them, then I finally know that the Blood Spade "comic" really kills peoples by shoving spades in their mouths when they read the actual comic, leading to death, by that entity called the "Blood Spade", peoples disappeared and murdered because of that, actually, he didn't even seem to fear it, but I do, and why I didn't got killed like that? and also, was this really a comic made to kill peoples? Yes... I suddenly understand why all of this was happening. Next to him was his laptop. There was the blood spade comic on the screen moving. And I didn't even fear it... Category:Spin-off Category:Computers/Internet Category:Disappearances Category:Images